A liquid crystal display device includes a TFT substrate on which pixels having pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFTs) are arrayed in a matrix, a counter substrate (CF substrate) opposing the TFT substrate and having color filters formed in positions corresponding to the pixel electrodes on the TFT substrate, and liquid crystal sealed using a sealant between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. In the liquid crystal display device, an image is formed by controlling the light transmission through liquid crystal molecules for each pixel. An existing technique for sealing liquid crystal using a sealant is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-174818.